Ode to Puzzleshipping
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: For mature audiences only. Atemu x Yugi's romance goes public and they experiment with more 'adult' things. Recommended for puzzleshipping fans only. Rated for sex and language and mature themes.


Chapter 1-The Birds and the Bees:

I love you….

Atem stated this as he nuzzled Yugi's nose as they lay on the bed. No one was home. No one was about to break up the love that they had. The two were lovers, but their love was a secret between the two. It was their own little secret. Atem kissed his aibou softly on the lips. Oops…that's when Sugoroku walked into the room….

He saw them. He saw their secret. The secret that they kept for about a year now. The secret that they were in love. They would always tell their friends:

"How could be in love? We share the same body…."

"And Yugi-chan is technically my reincarnation. That would be narcissistic…"

"I watch porn too…"

"Yeah…what he said…."

They then would go off alone and chuckle. Atem would say:

"Do you think they fell for it?"

"Heh Heh. I hope so…"

But now there was no way around it. Sugoroku saw them kissing. And to make it worst, they were laying next to each other on the bed. Who knows what was going through that perverted mind of his. No…they hadn't shared that blessed union yet. Atem was waiting until Yugi was ready for that. But how were they going to explain this to Sugoroku? Or worst…their friends?

Well….Jou would understand. Jou was in love with Seto and they openly dated. Could Yugi and Atem openly date after trying so hard to deny to everyone about their love. Sugoroku stated:

"Yugi-chan…"

Oh no…it was his 'disappointed' voice. The voice that's far worst than the angry one. Yugi looked over to Sugoroku and asked:

"That's your disappointed voice. Why are you disappointed? You should be happy…"

"Oh, I am. I have no problem with you dating Atem…but why didn't you just tell me you two were in love?"

"Oh sure, like I'm gonna shot to the world, 'Look at me! I'm gay!"'

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

Atem commented, "I'm not gay…"

Yugi looked at him weird. He then asked:

"Then explain why we are in LOVE?"

"Oh, that? I thought you meant happy…"

"Stupid! Wait…you're not happy?"

"Not that. It's just that…we had something special while we kept our secret."

"We can still have something special…."

Sugoroku looked at him for a while. He then stated:

"I'm glad you found love. I permit you to date. Heck, you two can get married for all I care. I'm just glad you are happy Yugi-chan. Just a question…did you two…do IT….?"

Yugi exclaimed, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Atem asked, "Do what?"

"You know…IT…."

"It what? I don't get it."

"Um…you know…what two people do when they are in love."

"Oh, you mean this…"

Atem kissed Yugi and then asked:

"Did I do IT…."

Yugi slapped himself on the head. Yugi then took his hand and commented:

"Okay, you need sex ed….let me show you…"

"What's sex?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me…okay you take this finger…and put it into this hole…"

He then moved his finger up and down. Atem stated:

"I don't understand…"

"Oh my God…."

"Can you show me what sex is?"

Yugi knew that Atem asked that because he didn't know what sex was…but Yugi's face still turned bright red. Yugi then said:

"Grandpa…can you have…the 'talk' with him…?"

"uh…sure…okay, you see when two people love each other very much…they sometimes…er…rub up against each other…"

Yugi did the hand thing and stated, "Like this…"

Atem asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because…I heard it feels good…"

Yugi and Sugoroku blushed at this. Yugi then asked:

"Um…could I…just SHOW him what we're talking about…?"

"I'll leave you two alone…"

Sugoroku then left the room. Yugi then stated:

"I never did this with an actual person. But… I heard that this…hurts the first time…"

"What do I do?"

"Take off your pants…"

"Oooo…I like that idea…"

Atem then slowly took off his pants and boxers to expose his…manhood. Yugi blushed. He didn't know it was THAT big. Okay, maybe he did since that would explain why he always had a bulge in that area. But dang…it was huge. Atem asked:

"Now what do I do?"

"Well…I'll take off my pants…then you get on top of me…"

"Oh-kay…"

"Yugi then took off his pants. Atem looked at him weird. Yugi asked:

"What?"

Atem then pointed to his manhood and gave him a look like, 'That's it?" Yugi blushed…his 'thing'…was a little mini me! Yugi then commented:

"That's why YOU'RE on top…

Atem then hovered over Yugi and asked:

"Now what do I do?"

"Put your 'thing' up my ass…."

"Are you serious?"

"What? That's how two guys do it. I accidentally walked in on Seto and Jou once…"

"I don't even want to know. But if that's how you do it…then…okay…"

And that's how Atem learned of the birds and the bees. Stay tuned next time to see when they actually share in their blessed union. I'm doing it in a separate chapter A: Because it's lunch time and B: So I can go over every detail and make it really juicy! Lol, I'm so bad! Anywho, see you next chapter!


End file.
